1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to equipment used to flatten and polish concrete floors, most commonly referred to as grinders, and more specifically, to a floor processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Floor processing systems, commonly referred to as floor grinders or polishers are widely used to perform work on floors. Some examples of such work include grinding, flattening (planning), and polishing. Concrete grinders are available in many configurations. One configuration includes purpose-built floor grinders that are used for grinding and polishing marble, granite, and concrete. All concrete grinders use some sort of abrasive to grind or polish such as diamond tools or Silicon carbide. The cutting tools used for grinding most commonly are diamond grinding cup wheels, and for polishing are usually diamond polishing pads.
Conventional floor grinders include a round disk which contains a radial array of cutting disks which is rotationally driven by an onboard motor. Conventional floor grinders are made to be manually maneuvered by a person pushing it from behind as shown in FIG. 1. Conventional floor grinders' cutting wheels are limited in size due to their “push-behind” design which is viewed as a disadvantage. This downfall reduces the amount of useable cutting area of the system. Since conventional floor grinders are relatively small in size, they are notoriously labor intensive and inefficient. This is viewed as another common problem with conventional floor grinders. This disadvantage proves that many labor hours are needed to grind/polish a large area.
Although great strides have been made in the area of floor processing systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.